


A little bit of chaos

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Future, M/M, Needs, Stargazing, Wine, magnolia park, thoughts, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: A new beginning is set for Freed and Laxus, when they decide to leave the calmness behind...





	A little bit of chaos

Freed left the guild late, after most people were gone, wondering where he should go next. He had no desire to stay at home for another night and sink into the darkness. After roaming around the city for a while, a thought crossed his mind in a flash, and he knew what he had to search for.

It was only moments later that he reached Magnolia Park. He always found it pretty soothing to sit on a bench and just gaze at the stars or look at the people passing by. He conceived this as being able to distance himself from the world and observe it as if he wasn’t a part of it. Ever since the Alvarez war, things had been peaceful. The city had been rebuilt, people had reestablished their homes and businesses, the world was falling into place and all these things happened within four years. He could see that, even from the people around him. Their lives showed no signs of the pain and despair they had felt during the war, since it was almost forgotten.

Lost in his thoughts, he heard someone calling him.  
“Hey. What are you doing here alone?” It was Laxus, holding a bottle of wine.  
“You know,” he answered.

“You’re not looking at the sky to find peace and quiet, are you?” The lightning mage sat down next to him and opened the bottle.

“Wishing for a little bit of chaos, actually. Ah, you know me so well, that sometimes I wonder if you can read minds.” Freed smirked and took a sip.

“I can’t. But I can read yours. And I’m thinking that no matter how calm you seem, a part of you seeks the adrenaline that a good adventure has to offer. You just can’t relax. Did I get it right?” Laxus drank as well.

“Yes, I guess you did. I don’t feel like I can spend the rest of my life like everyone else. I’ve been thinking about it for weeks actually, to suggest something to you.” He turned his head towards his boyfriend and looked into his eyes.

“What is it? You seem really serious.”

“We should leave Magnolia,” Freed exclaimed.

“And go where?” Laxus couldn’t help but wonder.

“I don’t know, anywhere! We could even travel all around the world if we wanted to!” His eyes sparkled, yet his enthusiasm faded away when the lightning mage sighed and took more time to answer. “What are you thinking?”

“Let’s do this,” he replied.

“Wow, that was fast. How come? You usually need more time to think.”

“I don’t know. I agree you need a change. And I realize that I need it too. Calmness doesn’t suit us.” Laxus drank some wine and looked at Freed. “We should live like we want to.”  
“This decisiveness of yours is what makes me fall in love with you more and more every day,” the rune mage admitted.

“Then I should decide things more often.” He pulled Freed close enough to feel the warmth of his body, their hearts racing as if they were about to kiss for the first time, until their lips collided. Time stopped. All thoughts were gone. The future was the only thing left, and they were relieved to have found how to make the best out of it…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
